When Someone Leaves
by Shinigami's Voice
Summary: Completed!This is NOT a Deathfic, though is a bit sap. Something is different now and everybody can see it. Duo is not the same anymore. It seems moment for changes has come and people is leaving. Are they leaving forever?
1. Darkness Ahead

Author's Notes:  
  
Just wanna tell you this story was meant to be different, but I changed it a lot when I read Dyna's fanfic "Breaking Free" (Go read it, go read it! Her stories are great. But keep reading mine please). Don't misunderstand me, I changed it to make it different from hers, I don't want you to think I copied her. I wouldn't dare to do such thing. I have a journal with a lot of stories and until three weeks back I decided to post them…Well, talking about the story, this is NOT a deathfic, though is a bit sap, but I'll try to give it a nice ending, ok? Sorry for so much rambling…Shin's Voice from this side.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"When Someone Leaves"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
///// Tell me, do you plan this pain?  
  
Does it come down on you like the rain?  
  
Is there anything I can say to you? /////  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero stayed there, watching silently through the half-opened door. The only person inside the room was Duo, DeathScythe Pilot and 02 Agent of Preventors.  
  
  
  
He was just sitting there, with his arms folded over his chest, his chestnut braid swinging slightly as he moved back and froth, in an almost non-existent movement.  
  
  
  
  
  
For all the people in the building, Main Location of Preventors Forces in L15XB, there was nothing to worry about. But there were four agents who knew this wasn't right, this sight wasn't right at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
However, there was nothing Heero could do about it, though he was supposed to be Duo's best friend….  
  
  
  
'Best friend' –Heero thought. It was a label he never imagined he would be worthy of carrying. He had always done as thought, rude and antisocial. But his trick didn't work on Duo…No matter how many times had Heero hurt his feelings, 02 was always ready to give him a 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and so on opportunity to gain his friendship again.  
  
  
  
  
  
And now, here he was, watching the American pilot as he closed his eyes, seeming oblivious of the rest of the world.  
  
Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were in the corridor, right behind the Japanese boy.  
  
  
  
"So…how is he?" –Quatre asked in a whisper.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just as before" –was Heero's short answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought he was just tired, but now…" –Trowa's comment floated in the air as he stepped a little closer, taking a look inside the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And if it's just our imagination?" –Wufei added.  
  
  
  
  
  
No one replied. It was hard to realize when Duo was feeling down for real. All this years together had showed them how strong was the wall 02 had built around his true been and emotions. They could only see little, sporadic hints of his real feelings when Duo's defenses were weakened. But there hadn't been problems lately and everything seemed to be fine.  
  
  
  
They had accomplished several missions without serious incidents, battles were starting to fade, peace was finally a possibility for colonies and Earth….What was the problem then? Where was the problem?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey you, guys, what're ya doing there?"  
  
  
  
  
  
The voice snapped the other pilots out of their thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
"On, nothing really"- Quatre smiled as they entered- "We've just been dismissed of any mission this week…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really?" –Duo smiled standing from his seat.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. We're free to go after an inspection flight in the zone" –Trowa added.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We better get going" –Wufei suggested- "The faster we finish, the faster we rest…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can tell all of us are in desperate need of sleep and relax" –Duo smirked at the look of his comrades' exhausted faces.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure. We're tired" –04 said- "Though we've just been doing regular flights and recognition missions lately…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I though you were happy with it"- Heero commented.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And I am!" –Quatre rapidly affirmed- "I'm happy war is over…"  
  
  
  
  
  
The last words were gladly accepted by the others' minds as they all headed towards their Gundams.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, beauty, ya know what this means, right? Peace is at the corner of the street, Shinigami" –Duo smiled as he climbed into DeathScythe's cockpit.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Duo…"  
  
  
  
  
  
The American pilot looked back as he heard the voice calling his name. He hadn't realized Heero had climbed behind him and now was standing in the cockpit's threshold.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Duo, are you all right?" -Heero asked, his intense blue-eyed glance locked into the amethyst eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure. I'm fine" –02 answered as he sat in the pilot's seat.  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a brief silence before Heero spoke again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm asking you for real. Duo, are you all right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
This time, Duo turned away his face as he fastened the belts and then answered with a small smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Things are changing, Heero…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" –01 rapidly replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm still figuring it out" –was Duo's answer as he looked into Heero's eyes again- "I'm not quite sure, but time's changing…and I am changing with it…you'll change too, just as the others. But maybe, I'll be the first…"  
  
  
  
"What…?" –Heero tried to ask, but he was interrupted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shhh, Heero, hush" –Duo smiled, placing a finger over his own mouth, gesturing for Heero to be quiet. Then, he reached out a hand towards 01- "Come on, give me your hand…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero frowned, deeply concerned. But after a couple of seconds, he reached out and held Duo's hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't think about this yet, Heero. Not yet" –Duo smiled as he squeezed his friend's hand- "I'll fly by your side, Heero, and even if this were the last time Cat, Trowa, Wu, you and I fly together, I'll think of it as if it is the first one…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Heerod didn't move, letting the words entered his mind, but not understanding them. All of a sudden, he didn't feel strong, confident and steady. All of a sudden, he was feeling small, unsure and hesitant. He finally tried to say something, but Duo released his hand and, leaning forward against the belts, he pushed Heero out of the cockpit.  
  
  
  
"Go now, Heero, Wing Zero is waiting for ya. You heard Wufei, the sooner the better…lets go, man!" –02 said smiling brightly like the same Duo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero, still dumbfounded, just nodded and headed towards his Gundam.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You guys ready?" –Quatre's voice sounded through the com.  
  
  
  
  
  
And within minutes, the 5 Gundams, weapons that brought war to and end and a new era beginning, took of into the darkness of space.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------0--------------------------- ------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
///// You never smile the way you used to do,  
  
I see you trying but it's just not you.  
  
What's wrong? And what's right?  
  
There's something in the doorway between you and me,  
  
but from my angle it's too hard to see… /////  
  
  
  
  
  
And that week turned to be two weeks more, since there was no need for the 5 young Agents for a while.  
  
  
  
Though for Heero, those three weeks seemed like three years, since he and the others found out that time was surely slower without the same Duo around. Because Duo was there, but there was something missed inside.  
  
  
  
His eyes were as bright as before, but his glance was always lost in other world. He seemed to be in a place the others couldn't reach. His voice echoed in the house whenever he said good morning, just as he had always done, but the jokes were starting to disappear and his laughter so sincere and contagious, started to fade away. He was always deeply concentrated in his own thoughts.  
  
  
  
Heero knew things were getting worse when he bumped into Duo one afternoon in the hall and 02 answered to Heeros' greeting with a single whisper, before entering his room.  
  
  
  
That same afternoon, the pilots realized they had lost a vital breath for the team, the light that was once put in their ways, like a fallen star on Earth, was now returning home, far away from them…  
  
  
  
  
  
"I won't let this continue like this. I want you to talk to me…"  
  
  
  
  
  
It was midnight and Heero was standing in front of Duo's room door. The words were his own, but they were so soft that only Heero could listen himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's…it's ok if you don't hear me. I just needed to say this" –Heero continued without knocking- "I am...worried. I'm worried about you. You're always worrying about me and the others, so now it's my turn, ne? I'm truing to do this like I've seen you do it, 'cause you would come and…"- Heero trailed off.  
  
  
  
Yes, Duo would come and talk directly to him or whomever he was worried about. Face to face.  
  
  
  
Without calling, Heero entered the room and walked towards the sleeping boy on the bed. The room was almost dark, there was just a pale beam of moon light slipping through the window.  
  
  
  
Heero stopped beside the bed, careful to make no sound. Duo lay there peacefully, the rhythm of his breathing seemed soothing to Heero's ears. Maybe it wasn't the time. He didn't want to wake him up, not now that 02 looked so quiet. But Heero didn't want to leave either, not with that chilling sensation of abandoning his friend.  
  
  
  
Almost unconsciously, he reached out and caressed Duo's forehead, moving away the locks of hair covering part of his face. The amethyst eyes were slowly opened at the contact, but Heero didn't feel embarrassed so he didn't back off.  
  
  
  
Duo rubbed his eyes, looking absurdly childish as he sat up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is something wrong?" –he asked, yawning as he tried to smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero nodded in disagreement.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I…I just couldn't sleep" –he finally said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo looked up to 01's face and he smiled, an eyebrow rising questioningly.  
  
  
  
"Do you wanna stay here?" –he asked as he moved to the side, gesturing for Heero to rest in the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Japanese pilot smiled briefly. Typical Duo, not caring about what the others would say of such strange gesture.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's not necessary. I don't want to sleep either" –he said- "I just wanted to see if you were fine…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo looked down at that, but he wasn't smiling. He closed his eyes as he answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I appreciate it. I'm fine, thank you…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you mind if I stay here?"  
  
  
  
Now Duo looked up at that. What a weird question.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I want to stay here, by your side. Do you mind if I stay?" –Heero repeated in a serious voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo remained silent for an instant before smiling and nodding.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. I don't mind" –he replied as he laid again- "But are you really gonna be standing there all night?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll sit later" –was Heero's answer- "Sleep now".  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo closed hi eyes obediently and he fell asleep almost instantly, with Heero as his guardian. And Heero found himself filled with all those good memories of the pilots' life, since they were a real team. Over the memories of the missions laid the memories of their days at the several safe houses.  
  
  
  
When Quatre used to prepare the coffee every morning as Wufei exercised his katas and the water sounds of the shower indicated Trowa and him were preparing for the day. And Duo's cheerful greeting, usually accompanied by the 'Ouch! Let go!' exclamation whenever 02 received a braid-tug from an annoyed Chinese pilot…Soon, a deep sadness washed over him as he contemplated his best friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't understand…what's going on, Duo? Why are you quiet lately? What's worrying you? If I knew…if I knew what you meant when you said you're changing with time…I almost wish I could change, too…so I could understand…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero's whispers became non-audible as he finally sat at the bed's edge, tapping softly Duo's hand. Heero closed his eyes, allowing total darkness surrounded him….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
  
  
******************Shinigami's Voice*******************  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: There. I know it doesn't make sense yet, but please keep reading and you'll find out what's happening. I'll try hard to post immediately. It would be so nice if you R&R…Oops, almost forgot. ///// This song is 'Like The Rain' by Evan and Jaron. ///// 


	2. Secret Thoughts

Author's Notes: Hi there, Shin's Voice reporting. I wanna thank a lot these people who have been reading my stories: Thanks April, thanks Kristy (Karasuko), thanks Agonia. You're gonna go to Heaven with your shoes on.  
  
Well, I better start writing, ne? Lets go on with the fic…Duo needs some time to figure thinks out…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"When Someone Leaves"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The comfort of sleep was fading away as the pilot slowly woke up. The blanket wrapped around his body felt nice. He took a deep breath, filling his senses with the room's essence…  
  
  
  
His eyes flew open at once, realizing the essence emanating from the blanket and from all the surroundings was Duo's. A slight but unmistakable pleasant essence of a lively warm been.  
  
  
  
Heero was finally fully awake, though he didn't remember falling asleep in first place. He was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall and a pillow in the back of his head. The bed was empty as well as the room.  
  
  
  
'I had to be really tired for not waking up when Duo did.' –Heero thought as he stood up- 'I didn't even notice when he tucked me with his blanket and pillow…'  
  
  
  
After making Duo's bed, Heero exited the room, realizing the others were already downstairs. He went into his own room and took a fast shower, making his entrance in to the kitchen 15 minutes later.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Morning, Heero" –Quatre greeted as he served pancakes for everyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Morning" –01 replied taking his seat at the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa was sipping from his cup of coffee and Wufei was helping Quatre, bringing the orange juice and forks.  
  
  
  
"Morning" –Trowa added as Heero looked around.  
  
  
  
"Good morning" –Wufei said, remarking it- "Since when are we all used to only say 'morning'?" –the Chinese boy wondered aloud, not expecting an answer though.  
  
  
  
"Well, it sounds nice." –the Arab shrugged smiling- "I like the way 'morning!' sounds, especially in Duo's voice"  
  
  
  
  
  
The blond pilot's comment was agreed by silent nods.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Morning then" –Wufei said with a brief, resigned smile as he took a piece of his pancake.  
  
  
  
Heero waited some more minutes before asking the question he had been thinking since he woke up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So…where's Duo? I haven't seen him…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"He went out as he came down the stairs." –was 04's soft response.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where?" –Heero asked as he tipped over his lips the glass with juice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He didn't ell us. He only said something about taking a walk around for a while…" –Trowa stated, hiding his concern with indifference.  
  
  
  
  
  
A hidden sensation of worry was behind every one of them. They were trying to act normally but…Who were they fooling? It was obvious to each other how much they were thinking about his friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
A sigh escaped from the smallest of the team, as he closed his eyes and he started to talk softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The only thing I know is that…He is not in pain. I'm just so grateful that at least he's not suffering. He has been through so many horrible things, that I can't imagine what would happen is his sorrow reemerges one more time. He tries so hard to be strong….and he surely is…"-Quatre sadly smiled- "I can't read him now. Maybe we are suffering more than him. He seems calm and thoughtful, like if he's bearing with an important decision…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I agree" –Trowa took the word- "It's not the pain we've seem before when his mask is weakened. It's…it's like there's an intimate struggle taking place inside of him…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"But if that's true, it sure has very odds effects over him…he's not the same old Maxwell…there's something that's changing…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufei mused, looking down at the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And I miss him" –Quatre clearly confessed- "His smile, his nicknames, even the times when he would put pranks on us, the clear voice singing in the shower…"  
  
  
  
"You're not the only one…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero was inwardly surprised to hear his own voice saying that out loud. The words had come out of his lips before he even noticed it. But he didn't look away, he didn't regret the statement.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I suggest we also take a walk to look for certain long haired Maxwell pilot" –Wufei said, trying to wipe away the dullness of the sudden reunion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------0---------------------------- ------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
///// Every now and then,  
  
I think of how you used to be.  
  
The power you would send would light up  
  
the city for miles around.  
  
I can see you struggle and  
  
I can feel your pain… /////  
  
  
  
  
  
'War is over. It's finally over. You can tell that for the way the people's faces look now…They are smiling as they buy some ice cream, they are smiling as they walk to their jobs, they are smiling as they cut the grass…And if you look up, to the artificial sky above you, you won't see more OZ's planes, no more Alliance's ships, no more Patrol's suits, no more Leos, no more Aries, no more Gundams…'  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo's thoughts stopped at that point.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Yeah. No more Gundams. No need for Gundams anymore. And that's the little pinch I've been feeling inside of me…'  
  
'Does this mean there's no need for Pilots anymore? Can I…Can I quit this role now? This life we've been leading, so many blood in our hands…'  
  
'Can I stop being the killer inside the cockpit? Can I make the smile real? Not just a mask, but real. Wake up in the morning without the nightmares of all those souls haunting me…is that possible?'  
  
  
  
  
  
The youth stopped in his tracks, right in the middle of the street, feeling the breeze caressing his face and lifting the locks of his hair over his forehead. The memories of his life in the streets, with Solo, in the Maxwell Church, with Sister Helen, during his training, wit his comrades, among war and death… all those memories seemed to be brought again by the wind.  
  
  
  
  
  
'No. I can't' –the American pilot mumbled sadly, closing his eyes- 'I will always remember this. I am marked with deep scars by it'  
  
  
  
  
  
Something small bumped into him, startling Duo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" –he whispered, opening his eyes, just to see a little girl sitting on the street.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry, mister" –she said, rubbing her forehead.  
  
  
  
"Hey, pretty, you ok?" –Duo smiled, leaning forward, helping the girl to stand up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes! I'm fine!" –she answered in a singsong voice, but she suddenly screamed: "Polly! Polly!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" –Duo repeated, kneeling besides her, without understanding.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My Polly! My doll Polly! She's gone!" –she said, her eyes watering.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo looked around and he spotted the blond doll a dew steps ahead. He rapidly stood up and picked it up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here's Polly, pretty" –he smiled, handing it to the girl- "She was waiting for you."  
  
  
  
"Thanks, mister" –the girl smiled, hugging the doll. Then she looked up to see him with big bright eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your hair is longer than Polly's! I like it!" –she laughed as he grabbed Duo's braid, tugging it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ouch!" –Duo complained, but smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A jump rope!" –the girl laughed again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No way, little pretty" –he smiled as he grabbed his hair and the girl released it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok." –she said a bit disappointed- "Then I'll go play tag with my friends!" –she declared in her tiny voice- "There!" –she pointed the park across the street- "Want to come?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll take you there" –Duo offered and the girl took the pilot's hand as they crossed the road.  
  
  
  
  
  
There were a lot of kids in the park. Some of them playing in the swings, some others playing with a ball, and some others playing tag or hide-and- seek.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, hurry up and go play" –Duo smiled, addressing the girl holding his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes! Bye, mister!" –she said as she started to run towards the kids- "Thanks, mister! Bye, mister!" –the girl smiled as she lifted the doll's hand, making it say good-bye too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bye, pretty" -Duo answered waving his hand, one of his pure, beautiful smiles curving his lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
The wind blew again, but now it brought the laughter of the children to him. He took a deep breath, his sore heart finding peace there, at the park's gates. So much innocence in those young lives. A lost childhood, a life he never had…  
  
  
  
  
  
'So…Maybe I don't have the right to have a normal life, but I have opportunity to try…'-he mused in his mind- 'No need for pilots anymore…We're free. I understand t now. But maybe the others haven't realized it yet. I'm always running too fast…'-he smiled to himself- 'I'm ready to take the decision…'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Duo!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A well-known voice called him from behind.  
  
  
  
"Here you are, Duo" –Quatre stated as he and the others came to join him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello, guys, what's up?" –Duo greeted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We've been looking for you, Maxwell. Where have you been?" –Wufei scowled, his hands on his hips.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just here and there" –Duo shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's getting late. We better walk back" –Trowa added.  
  
  
  
  
  
The five youngsters were walking together but in silence. Heero glared at Duo with curiosity. He seemed indeed calmer than before, but he was still distant. All of a sudden, Heero stopped and turned to face Duo.  
  
  
  
"Is something wrong?" –Quatre asked as the others also stopped.  
  
  
  
  
  
But instead of answering, Heero reached up with both of his hands, placing one over Duo's forehead and the other over his cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo blinked twice, startled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?" –he finally asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hn. Nothing. Just checking you up, but you're not fevered" –Heero said in his serious voice- "You always do this when one of us seems weird" –he explained.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo blinked one more time and then burst out laughing. Like if it was a magic pace, the others, including Heero and Wufei, also laughed briefly. It felt so nice, to hear 02's laughter again. It was like a light shinning for miles around.  
  
  
  
"Ok, you made your point, Heero" –Duo said, still smiling, moving his head slightly for Heero to let go of his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero nodded in agreement, putting his hand down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, are you fine, Duo? We've been worried" –Quatre said, a kind glance in his Prussian blue eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. I'm fine. Well, I've been a bit thoughtful, but I'm fine now" –Duo answered, walking again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And you may run and hide but you never tell a lie, right?" –Trowa added.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah" –Duo smiled, nodding.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a wave of music filled the air. The five stopped to see an Antique Music Instruments store in the street. Quatre was immediately drawn to the shop, and soon the others followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here we go again" –Wufei said, seeing the smallest of the team truly interested in the several items.  
  
  
  
  
  
"There are nice brands" –Trowa commented, grabbing with a care a flute, as Quatre held what it seemed to be a Stradivarius.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Beautiful" –the blonde whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufei looked around, fixing his glance over the American, who was staring at an old model wooden guitar, with a wistful smile playing in his lips. The others' eyes were fixed over him too.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can you play it?" –Wufei said out loud, stepping closer to Duo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh?" –Duo looked back at them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The guitar. Can you play it?" –Wufei asked again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo didn't answer but he turned to the salesgirl beside them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"May I?" –he asked, a sweet smile added to his handsome face.  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl smiled nervously, her cheeks flushing red as she nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
Duo carefully grabbed the guitar and took a seat right beside him. He tested the strings, adjusting them in a second. Then he closed his eyes and started playing it.  
  
  
  
The music started to float in soft, charming notes, almost as a lulling melody. The slender fingers ran across the strings, gaining speed and rhythm. The almost imperceptible change was brilliant, chilling, as the melody turned lively and exiting. The unexpected spectators were mesmerized at the sounds filling the store and the street, melting his hearts.  
  
  
  
The humming coming from his lips seemed to indicate Duo will begin singing in any minute, but he didn't. And the breathtaking melody stared to slow down, the last notes fading in the air.  
  
  
  
"Thanks"- Duo murmured, putting the guitar back into place. The sales girl nodded, still perplexed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No" –she answered- "Thank you. That's was beautiful" –she added, her eyes locked in him as he smiled politely and stepped out of the store. The other 4 pilots were also walking behind him.  
  
  
  
The sky was getting dark now, the night taking over the city.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I never imagined you cold play like that, Maxwell" –Wufei said, the closest thing to a compliment from him.  
  
  
  
"It was touching" –Quatre declared, his hand to his chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo remained silent for a while before answering.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sister Helen taught me. We had a little choir…though that wasn't a religious hymn…"  
  
  
  
  
  
His four friends said nothing during some minutes, not wanting to press a sore spot in his friend's heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wish you would have sung" –Quatre finally said, not able to keep the comment.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I also wanted to hear the lyrics" Trowa added, and Heero and Wufei nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Some day" –was Duo's short answer, as he fixed his glance in the way before them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero held his breathing for a second. He was no fool. Something was still lurking in Duo's mind. However, it was obvious that the American pilot had a taken a resolution….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************Shinigami's Voice*******************  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: How did this happen? This was supposed to be shorter, but as I write, I keep adding more things. Well, I apologize for not giving a clue again. Next chapter will be good, I have it right now. I'll post it when my mom stop scowling me for spending too much time here..Hehehe…moms are like that. Please R&R! 


	3. And the time has come

Author's Notes: Shin's Voice ready to start! I think this should be the final chapter…yes, it surely will…I had planned to make this story really short, but well, three chapters is short enough, huh? Like I said, I tried to write a nice ending, I don't want to let Duo go just by himself…that would be so sad…of course, that if he's coming to stay at my house, he'll be welcomed…he he he. Sorry, lets get writing. Hope you guys like this chapter. I like it a lot. It has sap but also joy, just like Duo…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"When Someone Leaves"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three- Final.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
///// Tell me, do you plan this pain?  
  
Does it come down on you like the rain?  
  
Is there something I can say to you?  
  
I can't stop the storm… /////  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'So, the moment has come' –Duo thought as he prepared himself. It was like 3 o'clock in the morning, but the boy from L2 hadn't been able to sleep all night.  
  
  
  
He had been there, resting in bed, his mind questing over his memories. But the decision had been taken.  
  
  
  
'No looking back now'- he murmured as he entered the bathroom.  
  
  
  
He emerged after a silent, pleasant shower and went to his closet. There was his pilot's outfit: the priestly jacket and the black pants. He took it and put it completely spread out over the bed.  
  
Then, he turned to the closet again. There were his usual black jeans or leather jackets, but no, he wasn't looking for that kind of clothes.  
  
  
  
He finally grabbed some and dressed quietly. The next thing he did was to grab backpack and put some personal things in it.  
  
He halted, letting a deep sigh escaped from his lips as he stood in front of the mirror. He looked at his reflection for a while. The damp hair was still surrounding him like a soft curtain.  
  
His hand held his brush and started brushing his hair carefully. The movement, up and down, up and down, was like a familiar lull to him. Yes, it was familiar, a part of himself.  
  
  
  
Duo smiled a bit sadly as he ran his fingers among his soft hair, but this wasn't the time to start doubting. Unconsciously, his hands had started braiding the mass of hair.  
  
  
  
'I think it's not necessary' -he thought, stopping the ritual.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a muffled sound of voices echoed in the hall and the door of his room was abruptly opened, reveling his four friends standing there, all clad in their boxers and t-shirts. For a minute, no one said anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Duo, what's going on?" –Quatre asked when they realized the American was fully dressed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We heard noises and when we came to check, we saw the light of your room" –Trowa explained.  
  
  
  
"What exactly are you doing at this hour, Maxwell?" –Wufei folded arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
But Heero didn't say a word. His attention was fixed in how Duo looked. He was clad in a white shirt with a brown leather jacket and blue cargo jeans. Not his usual black style. His hair was half braided, the remaining part floated free, showing all its beauty. And his black outfit was spread over the bed.  
  
Slowly, the others also noticed his different appearance.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Duo" –Heero called, his voice sounding hesitant.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm leaving" –Duo said for their surprise, looking at them for a second and then turning his eyes to the bedside table- "I'm ready to leave all this life behind. I don't expect you to understand me now, but…" –he took a breath and continued- "But I am sure you'll understand and share my reasons sooner or later, and you'll find out you have to leave, too…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo took a few steps, his glance fixed in some object over the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And when the time comes, I'll be waiting for you, to give you guys a hand. Sorry to leave like this, without more explanation, but I've taken the decision and I won't regret it….So…"-he said, grabbing the object and lifting it- "It's time now. I'm leaving…"  
  
  
  
  
  
The knife shone in his right hand as he lifted it to his neck's height. The four sets of eyes widened in shock at that sight.  
  
  
  
The cut was neat and accurate and the movement was so fast and unexpected that they didn't have a chance to talk or move…  
  
  
  
The beautiful strands of chestnut hair fell gracefully to the floor, surrounding the feet of the boy, whose hair was now shortened to his shoulders height.  
  
  
  
Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei couldn't believe it. Duo had just cut his hair. But Duo's determination was strong and, as he said, he was ready to leave everything behind.  
  
  
  
The silence in the room was overwhelming, no one moved until Duo grabbed the backpack and headed to the door, walking among his friends, who were still dumbfounded.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed his wrist and he turned to see Heero holding him back, a confused glance in his features. Quatre also stepped towards him, his kind eyes anxious and concerned.  
  
  
  
But Duo just smiled reassuringly as he had done so many times before.  
  
  
  
"When the time comes, you'll know it. And I'll be waiting for all of you…" –he murmured, freeing his hand from Heero's hold and, with quiet steps, he headed to the front door and left, the door closing instantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
The house remained silent as the realization of what had just happened penetrated in the four youngsters' minds and hearts. Outside, the weak light of dawn started to rise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------0------------------------------------ -----------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The weeks went by slowly. Heero searched over and over, but he found not a clue of 02's whereabouts. He had just vanished. Preventors also looked for him, but no success there. Gradually, they gave him up. After all, four Gundams were enough now…  
  
  
  
Heero was sitting at the table, laptop in place, tapping something only he knew what was. Trowa was in the couch, a book in his hands, quiet as always. At the corner of the living room was Wufei, meditating as everyday.  
  
  
  
Quatre came out of the kitchen after doing the dinner dishes. The sight he found then had become familiar during the last two months. Something inside him took over his feelings, like a camera flash seen among darkness.  
  
  
  
He stepped towards the window, as Duo used to do. He stayed there, glancing at the blackness of space and the shivering little stars.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello, Duo, how you been doing?"  
  
  
  
  
  
His voice, perfectly normal and audible, snapped the others out from their activities. Their eyes were over the boy of angelical features in front of the crystal.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're also doing just fine. We miss you…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero frowned, not understanding what Quatre was doing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You too? I'm glad to hear it. Are you coming back soon?… I see. You're not coming back, huh? I haven't figured out why you did this, but I just want to tell you that I will always back you up, ok? If you needed to go, then I understand it…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Quatre…" –Trowa called softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? Heero?" –Quatre did not look back. He continued his monologue-" Well, Heero has been trying to act like before, but I think he's also trying to understand your reasons. He's been sad, kind of down. And Trowa has been even more silent…"  
  
  
  
"What are doing, Quatre?" –Heero raised his voice to overpower 04's.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wufei you ask?" –Quatre stubbornly continued- "I think he's missing you a lot. Yes, he wouldn't admit it, but we know how Wufei is…" –Quatre smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
The other three came closer, standing right behind the Arabian, puzzled glances in their eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Duo, they're here, see?" -04 turned at last, his hand stretched to point the boys behind him- "They also would like to talk to you…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre looked right in the eyes of his 3 perplexed friends as he spoke to them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't you realize it, guys? Duo…he's not dead or lost forever. He is…he is somewhere out there, thinking of us, remembering us, missing us…but he needed to go, he needed to go find something. And if that something will help him to be at peace and to have a better life, then I am happy for him" –Quatre said firmly.  
  
  
  
Heero gave one more step, his glance to the darkness above. Yes, somewhere else out there was Duo. He could feel his energy vibrating everywhere.  
  
Wufei smiled slightly, remembering the American's pouts and gracious expression whenever he scowled at him, even the tongue out…  
  
Trowa took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he brought back Duo's voice, fulfilling the room.  
  
And Quatre peered again through the crystal.  
  
  
  
1.1 "Yes, Duo, we are all here, happy for you, waiting for the moment we'll be also ready to take a decision…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Maybe it was a kind chance of destiny that in some place out there, a boy with medium chestnut hair was also standing in front of a window, his amethyst eyes locked into the sky and stars, whispering his friends' names with longing but joy in his voice…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------0------------------------------- ---------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Eventually, as the months passed by, the pilots were separated because of his missions in different colonies. And the missions also started to became less than before, until one day, there was no more missions…  
  
  
  
Quatre found himself back in L4, at his family's residence. One of them, of course. His sisters were in charge of the Winner Empire and nothing could be better.  
  
He had brought with him the 5 Gundams, in order to lock them in a secret underground location. Personally, the Arabian boy was glad. He was pacifist at heart, though, like everyone, he also had a hard time letting go of his Sandrock.  
  
  
  
"But, how good it feels, just to walk around without threatens or battles" –04 mused in his mind as he looked at the streets- "Peace. Real peace and a new life…is a new life waiting for me? Am I waiting for a new life?…"  
  
A little pinch was starting to grow in his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa came back to the circus, a smile forming in his face at Catherine's sight. His sister cried in his chest, glad to know everything was over. She then proceeded to show him the new local, the new place, new people and even her new apartment at that colony. She was happy when she told him she was dating with a nice young man she introduced to Trowa later, and Trowa's agreement made her happier.  
  
The green-eyed pilot rapidly adapted to the calm life he leaded at the circus. After all, animals are quiet company.  
  
  
  
"Why am I missing something else here?….I'm feeling at peace, though maybe…do I have other path to take?…. " –Trowa wondered as the time went on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufei was glad to stay at new L5. He felt a familiar sense of duty when he entered to the temple raised in honor to the victims of former L5 and decided to stay there. Every day since his arrival, his meditating brought him the peace and self-forgiveness he needed after his clan's death.  
  
"As justice has at last been regained, their souls can rest in peace. My clan's memory will live forever…but I don't know why I feel like I used to be a part of a different clan…one more united…and amusing…is it possible that that clan be united again?…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero was the last one to leave Preventors. The missions had always been his mean and purpose. Now, missions were over and the pilots were free.  
  
He traveled from one colony to another, interested in so many things he had never noticed before, like the gardens, the blue but artificial sky, the lights of the city at night and much more things in normal life of normal people.  
  
But that time also stated something very important: He had no place to go, no reason to stay there, no one waiting for him…  
  
  
  
"I'm wrong" –Heero halted his thoughts- "There's someone waiting for us…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One year later, Heero arrived to L15-XB. He was wearing black jeans and blue shirt. Without even noticed, he had given up his usual green tank top. He walked slowly, his mind focused in the streets, which seemed almost as before, but…was it his imagination, or he was really being drawn to a familiar spot?  
  
  
  
The laughter of the children reached his ears as he stopped in the street across the park. Standing at the gates was a boy clad in clothes similar to his. Heero felt relief as he crossed the road anxiously, hearing the humming coming from that person.  
  
  
  
  
  
///// Tell me, do you plan this pain?  
  
Does it come down on you like the rain?  
  
Is there something I can say to you?  
  
I can't stop the storm…I can't stop the storm…/////  
  
  
  
"I've waiting for you" –The boy turned, a smile blooming in his lips- "I knew you would come today…"  
  
  
  
Duo felt the joy of his new life grew at his friend's presence here.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess now I know…" –Heero said in soft voice- "that as time changes, we change with it. And we have a new opportunity…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo nodded as he finally gave up to the impulse of hugging his friend, embracing him wit his arms. Almost instantly, Heero's arms came around Duo.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Best friend' –Heero though at the label again- 'I guess this is what one is supposed to feel when you find your best friends again…'  
  
  
  
  
  
"How did you know I was coming?" –Heero asked out loud, still wrapped in the embrace.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know. I just felt it…I knew all of you would come today…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero stepped back a little, just to turn his face back and discovered their other 3 friends walking towards them, each one from a different direction…Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were also there.  
  
  
  
As a ritual, the five were embraced for a while, not saying anything, just letting the joy of being together filled them all.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is…is this destiny?" –Quatre murmured, a smile in his face and his eyes bright.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think it's our will's destiny. We have chosen it to be so…"-Trowa commented with a content sigh.  
  
  
  
  
  
"After all, when one of us leaves, the best for the rest of us is to leave with him" –Wufei said seriously- "We're ready, Duo" –the Chinese boy smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo nodded; glad to hear his name from him.  
  
  
  
"You'll find Earth is waiting for you. A new life with new opportunities…" –Duo's voice rang with emotion, his eyes bright as Quatre's- "It will surely be a great new adventure, this life with you, guys. 'Cause when someone leaves, he's just dying for you to come along too…"  
  
  
  
  
  
///// Tell me, do you plan this pain?  
  
Does it come down on you like the rain?  
  
Is there something I can say to you?  
  
I can't stop the storm…but I can cover you,  
  
yes, I can cover you… /////  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********************Shinigami's Voice******************  
  
  
  
A/N: I don't know if it's just me, but I find it cute. I'm just feeling kind of blue now. This is my first sorta angst fic, so please be nice to me. What about you R&R? Please?  
  
(sighs) I am going to change the whole thing in my next fic. It's gonna be a mystery story, or at least I'll try to write it so…Come and read the next one: "The Mirror House".  
  
See ya later! 


End file.
